1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to strollers and more particularly pertains to a new expandable stroller for allowing a user to easily expand the stroller to accommodate one or two children.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of strollers is known in the prior art. More specifically, strollers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,911,432; U.S. Pat. No. 5,653,460; U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,449; U.S. Pat. No. 4,725,071; U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,795; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 359,937.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new expandable stroller. The inventive device includes a frame assembly that has a front portion and a rear portion. The front portion is slidably coupled to the rear portion such that a length of the frame assembly is adjustable. A first seat member is coupled to the front portion of the frame assembly. The first seat member is adapted for supporting a child in a seated position when a user puts the child in the first seat member. A second seat member is coupled to the rear portion of the frame assembly. The second seat member is adapted for supporting a second child in a seated position when the user puts the second child in the second seat member when the frame assembly is extended to full length. The first seat member is positionable adjacent the second seat member when the front portion of the frame assembly is slid with respect to the rear portion of the frame assembly such that the frame assembly is adapted for only accommodating one child.
In these respects, the expandable stroller according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a user to easily expand the stroller to accommodate one or two children.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of strollers now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new expandable stroller construction wherein the same can be utilized for allowing a user to easily expand the stroller to accommodate one or two children.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new expandable stroller apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the strollers mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new expandable stroller which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art strollers, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally includes a frame assembly that has a front portion and a rear portion. The front portion is slidably coupled to the rear portion such that a length of the frame assembly is adjustable. A first seat member is coupled to the front portion of the frame assembly. The first seat member is adapted for supporting a child in a seated position when a user puts the child in the first seat member. A second seat member is coupled to the rear portion of the frame assembly. The second seat member is adapted for supporting a second child in a seated position when the user puts the second child in the second seat member when the frame assembly is extended to full length. The first seat member is positionable adjacent the second seat member when the front portion of the frame assembly is slid with respect to the rear portion of the frame assembly such that the frame assembly is adapted for only accommodating one child.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and is practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new expandable stroller apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the strollers mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new expandable stroller which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art strollers, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new expandable stroller, which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new expandable stroller, which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new expandable stroller which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such expandable stroller economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new expandable stroller, which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new expandable stroller for allowing a user to easily expand the stroller to accommodate one or two children.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new expandable stroller for allowing the stroller to be collapsed to accommodate one child and reduce the bulkiness of the two seat stroller.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new expandable stroller, which includes a frame assembly that has a front portion and a rear portion. The front portion is slidably coupled to the rear portion such that a length of the frame assembly is adjustable. A first seat member is coupled to the front portion of the frame assembly. The first seat member is adapted for supporting a child in a seated position when a user puts the child in the first seat member. A second seat member is coupled to the rear portion of the frame assembly. The second seat member is adapted for supporting a second child in a seated position when the user puts the second child in the second seat member when the frame assembly is extended to full length. The first seat member is positionable adjacent the second seat member when the front portion of the frame assembly is slid with respect to the rear portion of the frame assembly such that the frame assembly is adapted for only accommodating one child.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new expandable stroller that would eliminate the need to buy and tote around both a one-seat stroller and a two-seat stroller, as the number of seats needed is often unpredictable.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new expandable stroller that would allow two children to ride together, unlike one-seat strollers thus making it more convenient than trying to push two children in separate strollers.